


Dream Land

by ThunderThighsMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insomniac Castiel, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderThighsMish/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Newly human, Castiel can't sleep.





	Dream Land

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick fluff as a writing warm up :)

Castiel was still shaky on being human. Many sensations came and went without him even noticing. If he had still been an angel, he could have noticed micro vibrations in air molecules, calculated the changing shape of mountains, even influenced an atom’s course. But he had resigned his hope on retrieving his former angel status, allowing pity to over take his mind and make him feel like he was filled with lead. 

Dean was also a part of the problem. Castiel had harbored some feelings, things he didn’t understand, for Dean since he’d first been given the charge. Castiel understood that he feelings were different for Dean than the like of Sam, even if he knew that he loved both. It was just _different_ somehow. Castiel knew that humans had many different theories on the variations of human love, but he hadn’t taken the time to ask about them. He wasn’t competent enough with Dean’s laptop to do his own research. Even with his lack of knowledge, he still muddled around in his feelings, kicking up dust in hope for answers. 

Most of when his thoughts started rushing happened at night. With the dark creeping in and the silence settling over the bunker, he had time to think before he retired to bed. Dean had once said that if he left his room bare that he wouldn’t sleep as well. Castiel hadn’t understood how decorations that didn’t involve his bed would help him fall into unconsciousness faster. And so he didn’t take Dean’s nonsensical advice. His room stayed bare and impersonal, clean like a hospital room and just as functional. 

Castiel didn’t get much sleep done. 

But when he did? It was an explosion of colors, sounds, sometimes even smells. He experienced things to such a level that he could barely stand being able to dream. If he was lucky, he would make himself tired enough throughout the day so that he had a dreamless sleep. But most nights, it didn’t seem to happen. 

Tonight, unsurprisingly, was one of those night. He had tried the tossing and turning routine enough that he knew it wouldn't work. The sheets had gotten tangled, his pillowcase had fallen off of his pillow and he had gotten so frustrated that he almost screamed. 

So he decided to do something about it -- to test a theory, if he could. He grabbed his pillow and a sheet off of the ground and made his way down the bunker’s hallway to Dean’s door. He knocked gently and pushed the door open, making a squeaking noise. 

“Dean? Can I stay in here tonight?” Cas whispered into the dark room.

Dean ruffled from under his sheets, “Get in here already. You’re lettin’ the cold air in.” 

Castiel slept better that night, and all the nights after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudo to wake up to !


End file.
